Stay With Us
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Bofur and Thorin both wanted Bilbo to stay with one of them. But Bilbo can't choose at all...so Bofur and Thorin tries to make him fall in love with one of them. Bilbo snaps when it's getting too much, so he takes the dwarfs away from the campsite and what happens?Bofur/ Bilbo/Thorin. First Threesome of mewhat PWP


**Enjoy! My first fanfic with a threesome more like a love triangle.**

**Pairing: Bofur/Bilbo/Thorin**

**AU and somewhat PWP**

**Warning: Slash (Threesome!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Stay With Us**

Bilbo sneakily stepped over the sleeping bodies of dwarfs, working his way over to the exit of the cave.

"Where do you think, you're going?"

Bilbo mentally face palmed and came face to face with Bofur. He forgot Bofur was on first watch. Bilbo stood stiffly and with a serious look.

"I'm leaving."

Bofur stood up quickly, getting really close to Bilbo. For some reason, Bilbo thought he seen a sadden but loving look in the dwarf's eyes.

"You can't leave. You're part of the Company now."

"You heard what Thorin said."

"You're just homesick."

"No I am not...Well maybe a little but you wouldn't understand. You're used to this type of life. Not belonging anywhere," Bilbo angrily whispered. He then noticed that he may have hurt Bofur's feelings.

While Bilbo apologized to Bofur, Thorin lay awake in his furs. His blue eyes watched the two, feeling some jealously rush through his body. Oh yes, he did hear everything they said but that's not what is making him jealous. Just seeing Bofur wanting Bilbo to stay made him jealous.

'This won't do,' Thorin stood up slowly and walked over all the bodies. Bilbo and Bofur noticed him but before they could say anything, Thorin dragged the two outside and threw them both on the rocky ground.

"Thorin!"

"Bofur. May I speak to you for a minute?"

"Ah yes," Bofur followed Thorin towards the edge of the cliff, leaving Bilbo sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"What are your intentions with Bilbo?"

"Intentions? What do you mean Thorin?"

"What I mean is, are you intending to court him," Thorin crossed his arms.

"Court him?! N-No of course not! I have no feelings for him that way," Bofur was flushed.

"Alright then. I will tell Bilbo to stay and I will plan to court him." Thorin started to walk away towards Bilbo but Bofur gripped his arm, stopping him.

"No."

"No? I thought you didn't want him Bofur."

Bofur shook his head. "I was lying. Thorin. If you want him and I as well, what do we do? Make him choose? That would surely break Bilbo."

Thorin sighed and turned to look at Bilbo, who was still sitting on the rocky ground, watching them. He turned back and lust was swirling in his eyes.

"We can share."

Now Bofur had lust in his eyes. A silent agreement between the two happened as they both approached Bilbo. They both kneeled in front of the hobbit causing Bilbo to scoot back a little.

"What's wrong with you dwarves," Bilbo softly asked.

"Bilbo," Thorin placed two fingers under Bilbo's chin. "I'm very sorry for what I said earlier. It's just I am very difficult with showing my feelings."

Bilbo blushed and nodded. "It's okay Thorin. But right now, you dwarves are freaking me out."

"Bilbo, what I mean is that I love you. As well Bofur loves you. This is a problem for you only. We decided to share you but if you want to choose. Choose," Thorin explained.

Now Bilbo was red all over. Two people in love with him doesn't always happen to a hobbit. Especially Bilbo.

"I-I don't know. I like the both of you, not love...yet."

The dwarves frowned deeply, the lust disappearing quickly. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above their heads.

"We can make you fall in love with us!"

Oh Bilbo was in so much trouble.

* * *

For the past few days, after the Goblins and Orcs problem, the Company was back on the road, following Gandalf to meet Beorn. And during those days, two certain dwarves flirted with Bilbo.

Oh no, Bilbo was flattered with all the flowers and soft whispers he received from Thorin and Bofur. It's just he still did not know who he liked the most. So far, the levels are equal and none of them will raise higher.

The other dwarves just sat back and laughed seeing Thorin and Bofur follow Bilbo around like little puppies. Gandalf laughed at this as well. Bilbo is so embarrassed.

As they rested in a small clearing, Bilbo finally snapped.

"That is it! Thorin, Bofur! Follow me right now," Bilbo stomped further away from the clearing followed by Thorin and Bofur. Stopping a few meters away from the camp, Bilbo turned around to face the dwarves, hands on his hips.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of all this courting! I-I don't know what to do but I do know that I can't choose only one of you."

"Oh Bilbo." The two dwarves got closer to the hobbit, making him look up at both of them.

"I knew this would happen. Bilbo, there is no need for you to choose anymore. I think you love the both of us and your heart doesn't want to be with only one," Bofur whispered close to Bilbo's red ear.

"I agree. Bilbo, stay with us. Both of us," Thorin whispered as well in Bilbo's other red ear.

Bofur leaned forward, close in front of Bilbo's lips breathing lightly. "Love you," then he kissed Bilbo. Bilbo eagerly wrapped his arms around the dwarf's neck, bringing him closer, kiss deepening.

Thorin watches them for a little bit, then moving closer to Bilbo, biting his neck and sucking on it. Bilbo moved back and squeaked. Thorin smirked against his neck as did Bofur.

"Please...hurry..."

Bilbo was now laying on Thorin's fur coat, naked, flushed and panting. His legs were crossed over each other, hiding himself from his lovers and arms above his head. Thorin and Bofur kneeled in front of him, lust visible in their eyes. Bofur did the next move.

Bofur leaned down, kissing the hobbit's navel, leaving some red marks behind. The King unzipped his trousers, taking his cock out. As he was fully free from his prison, Bilbo's eyes widen and he gasped.

'Its so big! How is it going to fit in me,' he thought.

Thorin whispered something in Bofur's ear and then Bilbo was flipped unto his stomach, mouth open, back arched and ass sticking up in the air.

"Oh Bilbo, your ass looks perfect," Bofur purred, leaning against Bilbo's behind. Bilbo moaned softly and looked up at Thorin. Thorin was looking back at him with a small smile. He gripped his cock.

"Do you want it, Bilbo?"

Bilbo didn't say anything, just gripped Thorin's cock and placed it against his mouth, licking the tip. He slowly moved his mouth down, taking more of it inside. While Bilbo gave Thorin a blowjob, Bofur had appeared with oil with a small honey scent.

It made Bilbo hotter. Bofur poured some of the oil over his fingers and pressed lightly against Bilbo's entrance. Bofur looked up at Thorin, who gave the okay. Bofur pushed in three lubed up fingers inside Bilbo, hitting his prostate already.

"Bofur! Please more," Bilbo said, Thorin's cock slipping away from his mouth. Bofur smirked and continued preparing Bilbo. After awhile, Thorin came on Bilbo's face and Bilbo came because of Bofur's fingers.

"Bilbo, may I?" Bilbo saw what Thorin meant and nodded. Thorin got down on the ground by Bilbo's hard-on and started to suck. Bilbo gasped.

"Bilbo, come on...pay attention to me," Bofur said, pulling his fingers out. He then gripped his almost hurting cock and slid it down onto Bilbo's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Bilbo could only squeak because of the intense pleasure he was feeling. "I'll take that as a yes."

The dwarf went inside slowly, savoring the dirty noises and the tightness of the hobbit. Finally, he was fully seated and he begun to enter in and out of Bilbo quick and fast. Bilbo jolted forward every time Bofur's hips slaps his ass; Bilbo's cock falling out of Thorin's mouth because of it.

The whole forest was filled with loud moans and groans coming from the three, skin slapping. Sweat poured down their bodies onto the dirt ground. At the end, loud screams sounded with completion.

* * *

**Later**

Bilbo was snuggled up between Bofur and Thorin, sighing in content.

"I love you, Bofur, Thorin. I promise you I will stay with both of you," Bilbo whispered falling asleep afterwards. The dwarves watched him, a smile on their faces.

* * *

**The End**

**Yes! I did my first threesome! I hope it was good for you guys D:. I also felt like Bofur actually needs to be the one who dominates since Thorin basically does all the time in my fanfics even in others. So yea... Review?**


End file.
